Sex Offender Shuffle
''"Sex Offender Shuffle" ''is a parody of the Chicago Bears Shuffle' Crew. It's about the state of Florida's sex offender and their sexual crimes by the Miami department. It was performed by Perry Adam Smith as Officer Raymond H. Karr, Christopher Cantwell as Larry Arthauer, Scott Gairdner as Vernon Douglas, Clint Gage as Charles Dolling, Nick Mundy as Sam Pound, Erin Pade as Laura Hughes, Michael Rousselet as Marc Burmholdts. Lyrics a resident of Miami-Dade county it is your right to know the names and likenesses of sex offenders living in your area. As a public service, we've created this videotape, so that you and your friends and family can stay aware, stay safe and maybe even have a little fun. Enjoy. The State of Florida has asked us to Disclose our sexual crimes to you We were bad, but now we're good We're moving into your neighborhood You know we're trying our best to be Functioning members of society We're not here to start no trouble We're legally required to do the sex offender shuffle I'm Larry Arthur and I'll refrain From touching my neighbors kid's again What I did was not too kind But I'm a nice guy, you'll come to find I've got a backyard and a real nice pool Y'all should come over for a BBQ We could make some cold drinks in my blender But do keep in mind I'm a sex offender Vernon Douglas is my name My battery arrest is what bought me fame But there's much more to know about me I love to dance, and I love to ski I zip and zoom on through the snow Just strap on my boots and watch me go But I can't ski until December Till then I'm just a sex offender I'm Charles Dolling, dropping rhymes I've been arrested seven times I know that sounds like a lot But three of those times were for vandalism I feel real bad, I got caught I might do it again, probably not I'm not here to make pretenses I'm here because of my sex offenses I'm Sam Pound, I'm number one Apologizing for what I've done Case you're wondering what that was I snuck into a bath room and I fisted my cuz I held her down and watched her struggle Then played with her melons because I like to juggle I’m not here to eat eats those truffles I'm just here to do the sex offender shuffle Hey everybody I'm Laura Hughes Proving that girls can do it too And by it I mean touch your cousin Was it worth it? No, it wasn't. You won't find me in your child's play set 'Cause I gotta wear this ankle bracelet I'm not here to go on a bender I'm here because I'm a sex offender Last name Burmholdt, first name Marc I'm moving in somewhere on your block Not in a house, but in a van If you need me to move it, I sure can The last thing I want is any trouble I've learned my lesson from the sex offender shuffle I'm the one they call Arthur Chase They said I didn't have to show my face My first trial ended in a hung jury If I'm found guilty they'll unblur me I'm not the necrophiliac Arthur Chase That's a different Arthur Chase I'm not here to be my own defender I'm here because I'm possibly a sex offender real quick, I-I'm not like these people, okay? This is an extortion plot by my ex-wife, who's the only witness, and she's trying to take away my kids and if I'm not here to pack my duffel I'm just here to do the sex offender shuffle The State of Florida has asked us to Disclose our sexual crimes to you We were bad, but now we're good We're moving into your neighborhood We're obliged to admit The crimes of which we were convicted We're not here to start no trouble We're legally required to do the sex offender shuffle Other Appearances Gallery Images HuFMyDKg.jpg Z2iaCKsg.jpg Yz4IxM.gif RaggedBrownAmericanriverotter-size restricted.gif CU8YaB6UYAAwrrX.jpg 2ykuhcxbkhx21.jpg Sex Addict.jpg A3526901761 10.jpg QsqK24Y.jpg Videos Sex Offender Shuffle Trivia * The line “fisted my cuz” is censored in some versions, due to its mature nature. Category:Internet Songs Category:Parodies Category:Group Numbers Category:Independent Songs